


Was ever woman in this humourwoo'd?

by RoksiG



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Richard III - Shakespeare, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О нем могла быть написана совсем другая пьеса...<br/>Перевод названия: "Кто обольщал когда-нибудь так женщин?" (Уильям Шекспир "Ричард III" в пер. Анны Радловой)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was ever woman in this humourwoo'd?

Кампания по вызволению леди Анны, несостоявшейся принцессы Ланкастерской, из-под «надежной» опеки кузена Джорджа и заботливой сестрицы больше напоминала нападение бандитов, но завершилась успешно. Это следовало отпраздновать.

— И кто еще вот так женщину обольщал, а, мой милорд? — Роберт Перси был изрядно пьян, а потому позволил себя шутку на грани дозволенного.

Ричарду бы уверенность Перси.

— «Принять — не обменяться», — видимо, он тоже выпил лишнее, раз решился при товарищах повторить ее холодные слова.

Война Алой и Белой розы со смертью Безумного Генриха и его сына, казалось, была забыта навеки. Англия залечивала раны после кровавых «родственных» битв. Настало время залечить и душевные раны и привыкать к мирной жизни. Может, и для Ричарда Йорка, с младенчества знавшего только борьбу, настало время научиться принимать решения чувствами, а не политическими интересами?

— Вы не знаете леди Анну? — неунывающий Френсис Ловелл, раскупорив очередную бутылку бургундского, разлил вино по бокалам. — Уже завтра она будет вас упрекать, что ее оставили одну.

Ричард Глостер промолчал. Он мог бы возразить, что знал Анну Невилл девочкой, хвостиком таскавшейся за нелюдимым Ричардом, когда они жили в поместье ее отца, но ему ничего не известно о принцессе Анне Ланкастерской.

Стоило быть сдержанным в своем триумфе. На следующий день у Ричарда было похмелье, поэтому в монастырь к Анне он не поехал. Он не мог предстать перед ней в таком виде. «Ей нужно время подумать», — рассудил он.  
Чем дольше тянулось время, тем более беспокоен был Ричард. Он объяснял холодность Анны обидой: ее рыцарь не смог вовремя спасти свою даму. Хотя дела могли обстоять совсем иначе: братец Джордж твердил, что Анна тоскует по мужу и готова уйти в монастырь. Правда, еще раньше тот же самый Джордж красочно описывал рассказы своей жены, как тягостен для ее сестры этот союз. Подмигивая, герцог Кларенс в шутку жаловался, что упустил возможность получить корону. При условии, что у Анны и Эдуарда не будет детей, следующим претендентом на престол Англии становился Джордж и его отпрыски. Так сказал «Делатель королей», а он знал, как дела у его любимой дочери. Но опять же: надежные источники донесли, что прежде чем послать краткую, но страстную записку Ричарду, Анна писала письма королеве, где просила избавить ее от защиты опекуна. Где была правда? Гораздо проще было разобраться на поле боя, чем в хитросплетении придворных интриг. Френсис оказался неправ. Анна встретила возможного жениха со спокойным достоинством.

Ничего не значащая беседа так и ходила по кругу. Как опытные игроки в волан, никто никому не уступал. Невозможно было поверить, что это та самая Анна, которая прислала Ричарду записку с просьбой о помощи.  
Живя под одной крышей с воинственной Маргаритой Анжуйской — поневоле научишься изображать кроткое смирение. Скромное платье стало броней Анны. Светская болтовня постепенно переходила в деловую беседу. Так ведут речь о взаимовыгодной сделке: обсуждают преимущества, выгоды, возможные неустойки, но никак не чувства. Ричард не отводил взгляда от лица Анны, уверенный, что стоит только увидеть ее глаза, и он все поймет. Ее же больше интересовала игра света на камне кольца. Того самого, подаренного после ее освобождения.

— И еще одно условие, — Анна приподняла руку, пытаясь в глубине камня разглядеть будущее, а потом бросила быстрый взгляд на собеседника. Ресницы затрепетали как крылья бабочки.

— Какое?

— Вы клянетесь исполнить любое мое желание, мой рыцарь, — Анна смеялась. Точно такое же обещание она, начитавшись рыцарских романов, вытребовала у него давным-давно в Мидллхеме, а он в шутку согласился. Тогда ему удалось отделаться парой уроков стрельбы из лука.

— Да, моя дама сердца, — перехватив ладонь Анны, он поднес ее к губам.

Все эти разговоры, вся эта «охота на лисицу», как он назвал бы прошедшую встречу, но он не мог позволить себе больше, чем поцеловать руку невесты. Пока не мог.

Если проблему можно было бы решить так же быстро, как взмахнуть мечом. Эдуард дипломатично отмалчивался, забывая обещание Ричарду, данное до Тьюксбери. Можно было догадаться, с чем связана такая нерешительность короля, и повторить за Джорджем о наступлении бабьего царства. В то же время люди разъяренного герцога Кларенса обыскивали Англию в поисках пропавшей подопечной милорда. Привлеченный этой возней клан Вудвиллей приподнял голову, как хорошо обученная ищейка, учуявшая ускользнувшую от другого ловца добычу, и тоже начал предпринимать кое-какие действия, правда, не столь заметные, но не менее опасные. Круг сужался. Безумной, грязной охоте не могла помешать даже захватившую Англию непогода.

Ричард не любил дождь — время, когда нужно ждать, а не действовать. Для юной Катарины, служанки Анны при монастыре, дождь был всего лишь досадливой помехой: спеша на доклад к своему нанимателю, она промокла насквозь. Слишком молодая, чтобы трепетать перед высокими титулами своих хозяев, Катарина была достаточно сообразительна, чтобы служить шпионом-посредником для обеих сторон.

Пока герцог мерил шагами комнату, Катарина, пытаясь привести в порядок свои огненно-рыжие локоны, неторопливо излагала, чем был занят день ее госпожи. По словам девочки, Анна целый день провела в келье, ни с кем не разговаривала, только смотрела в окно и вздыхала.

Милорд герцог остановился и внимательно взглянул на Катарину, так что она даже поежилась и смиренно сложила ладони в замочек.

— Так за целый день ничего и не сказала?

Перед милордом герцогом Катарина преклонялась и почти боготворила: все-таки он избавил леди Анну от брака с принцем-павлином, за которого ее вынужден был выдать отец, спасаясь от злой ведьмы, а потом забрал из замка великана-людоеда… Но леди Анна была ей все-таки ближе. Она была так добра и знала столько удивительных историй.

Катарина наморщила веснушчатый носик и томно вздохнула, демонстрируя всю скорбь своей госпожи.

— Что одна тюрьма, что другая. Эти стены давят…

Ричард знаком приказал Катарине выйти. За дверью ее ожидал мешочек монет, а на кухне она могла полакомиться засахаренными орехами.

Представить Анну в тоске и меланхолии было сложно, скорее здесь был заговор между госпожой и служанкой, о чем Ричард давно догадывался. Однако пора было действовать.

— Как скоро твой ловкач изготовит бумагу?

— К назначенному часу, — Френсис Ловелл исполнил все идеально, но у него оставались сомнения. — Милорд, когда придет ответ Папы, не обвинят ли вас в подлоге? Или…

Ричард пожал плечами, оставив вопрос без ответа. Френсис и так обо всем догадался. Ричард не посылал гонца в Рим. Отрицательный ответ означал крах всему. Что не запрещено — то дозволено. Когда дело сделано — вернуть назад ничего нельзя. А остальное определится ценой «положительных» аргументов.

Ричард не сомневался в своих решениях, как и не сомневался в Анне. Когда Анна под надзором одной из монахинь спустилась, чтобы проводить своего жениха, он, запечатлев на ее щеке целомудренный поцелуй, успел прошептать, чтобы она доверилась ему. Анна все поняла правильно.

Не обращая внимания на неодобрительный взгляд надзирательницы, Анна подошла к Ричарду, сидящему на коне, чтобы еще раз проститься. И ничего странного не было в том, что молодые люди протянули друг другу руки.  
Надзирательница даже не успела предостерегающе вскрикнуть, как ее подопечная уже сидела на коне позади достопочтимого герцога. Когда они покинули монастырь, никто не посмел их остановить.

Скорее всего, Анна мечтала о совсем другой свадебной церемонии. Все должно было происходить совсем иначе: сперва венчание, а после пир в просторном, ярко освещенном зале, украшенном гирляндами цветов. На ней было бы великолепное, специально сшитое для такого случая платье, а не скромное монастырское одеяние, многочисленные гости поздравляли бы новобрачных, а столы ломились от яств.

Впрочем, обряд последующего чревоугодия можно было и оставить для нескольких свидетелей венчания. Они в свою волю могли выпить и поесть за здоровье новобрачных, Ричард не поскупился. Его же интересовало утоление совсем иного голода. Анна, чем ближе время подходило к тому самому обряду, который должен был окончательно подтвердить брак, становилась молчаливой и отчужденной. После длительного ожидания все произошло слишком скоро, кроме того, волнения от ожидания первой близости у мужчин и женщин различны. Так оправдывал ее странности Ричард.

Он выждал положенный срок для того, чтобы шустрая Катарина помогла Анне приготовиться, а потом еще немного, сжимая кулаки и отсчитывая слишком длинные секунды, чтобы сдержаться и дать Анне немного освоиться в одиночестве, и только потом вошел в спальню.

Обрядившись в глухую сорочку до пят, Анна лежала неподвижно, чуть расставив прямые ноги и сложив руки на груди, как святоша, внушившая себе, что плотские удовольствия — величайший из грехов, и чем меньше ее участия, тем меньше рассердится Господь. Она притворялась спящей, но была бледнее тонкого полотна сорочки. Воздух монастыря плохо влиял на Анну, и это следовало исправить.

Ричард дотронулся до ступни Анны, чуть отодвинув подол. Анна сильнее зажмурилась. Игра в поруганную невинность заводила. Когда Ричард провел рукой дальше от лодыжки и выше, Анна только сжала кулаки, скомкав простынь.

Невероятная, невозможная догадка требовала подтверждения. О брачном, а скорее политическом союзе с залогом Анны Невилл и Эдуарда Ланкастера ходили разные толки. Если поверить, что Ланкастеры в случае невыполнения договора отцом Анны нашли весьма необычный, но вполне законный способ избавиться от навязанной им неугодной невестки — просто разорвать брак, как несостоявшийся.

Поспешно и немного грубо ладонь Ричарда скользнула между ног Анны вглубь ее тела. Его нежная супруга была так напряжена, что на мгновение ему показалось, что рука касается бедра статуи.

Не стоило питать иллюзии — брак Анны был консумирован*. Он попытался подавить раздражение, глухо зарычав. Глупо было предъявлять Анне претензии по поводу ее невинности. Это не имело никакого значения. Он и сам не жил монахом в тот год. Дело было совсем в другом. Анна принадлежала ему по закону. Желание было таким сильным, что он едва сдерживался. Сейчас он мог взять свое немедля, но Анна его не желала.

Ричард отошел к камину, ногой развернул кресло и сел. На столике стояли фрукты и вино. То, что нужно: в таком возбужденном состоянии трудно мыслить трезво. Можно было взять крепость штурмом и разрушить то хрупкое чувство, что еще оставалось между ними, можно было уйти с поля боя. Ни то, ни другое было неприемлемо. Факт оставался фактом — его использовали. Анне нужен был сильный покровитель, вот она и сменила Плантагенета на Плантагенета, принца на герцога, себя только обмануть не смогла.

Эдуард был красив, смел и, как и Анна, изгнанник в собственной отчизне — столько общего, чтобы помочь ей забыть детское увлечение. Что касается самого Ланкастера – то как можно было не полюбить Анну? Только Ричард отказывался воспринимать очевидное, не слыша слов Джорджа о тоске Анны по покойному мужу.

— Лжец.

— Что?

Раздумья Ричарда были прерваны самым неожиданным образом, он даже решил, что ему послышалось. Он обернулся.

— Лжец, — повторила Анна. Теперь она лежала на боку, спиной к Ричарду, свернувшись в комочек и обхватив руками колени.

— Изволь объясниться.

За два шага он снова оказался рядом с женой, повернул ее, несмотря на слабое сопротивление, приподнял, усаживая.

— Разделить со мной постель можно только из долга, но с жабой это было бы приятнее. По крайней мере, он не врал.

Ричард догадывался, кто тот «он», внушивший Анне такую глупость. Если бы была возможность, он убил бы «его» снова и уже не так милосердно.

— Посмотри на меня.

Упрямство Анны не знало границ. Возникшим недопониманием и болезненным признанием ее гордости уже был нанесен удар. Она не могла допустить, чтобы ее муж, ее соперник увидел еще и ее слезы. Мокрые ресницы выдавали Анну, но признавать это она отказывалась. Самый простой способ скрыть, что с нею творится — держать глаза закрытыми. Уступать она не собиралась, но существовал другой способ доказать, насколько она не права.

— Понимаешь, что ты со мной делаешь?

Ричард взял Анну за руку и заставил ее прикоснуться к его мужскому достоинству. Она понимала, потому так и покраснела, потому даже решилась взглянуть на мужа. Одну слезинку все-таки сдержать не удалось, и она покатилась по щеке. Ричард тут же стер ее.

— Я потерплю. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, — лепетала, оправдываясь, храбрая Анна, теряя оборону.

— Прежде всего — это долой, — он наконец-то избавил ее от ужасной сорочки.

Терпение пришлось проявить Ричарду — пока долгими ласками он приучал Анну к себе, пока нагота перестала ее сковывать.

Ричард овладел своей женой, когда решил, что она уже готова. Свершилось. Она — его. Полностью. Каждым неистовым движением он утверждал эту истину. Телом и душой… Хотя душой ли? Анна принимала его без смиренного страха, но не разделяла его страсти полностью.

Это не устраивало Ричарда. Не так и сложно, увлекая послушную Анну за собой, повернуться так, что теперь он лежал на спине, а она — такая растерянная — нависла сверху.

— Действуй.

И она поняла, что нужно делать, сначала медленно и неуверенно, потом смелее, познавая себя через собственную плоть. Грудь Анны колыхалась в такт ее движениям, так что избежать соблазна прикоснуться к ней было сложно, но Ричард и не думал сопротивляться желанию. Анна застонала и облизала губы. Это послужило знаком. Подхватив жену под колени, Ричард навалился на нее. Анне, чтобы обрести опору, пришлось тесно прижаться к Ричарду и обхватить его ногами за поясницу.

Безумие охватило их обоих. Дремавшие дикие звери получили волю…

…Высшим блаженством для Ричарда был тот плен, в котором он очутился. Дремавшая Анна удобно устроилась головой на его плече, обняв руками и закинув на него ногу. Ее распущенные волосы, накрывающие их обоих, были похожи на сеть. Ричард перебирал тонкие пряди, запутывая их еще больше. Утром Анна, возможно, рассердится на него за это, и за кое-что еще.

— Нам нужно хорошо выспаться. Завтра сутра нужно будет уезжать.

После всего, что он натворил, вернуться на север было самым разумным решением.

— Угу.

Анна не понимала, о чем речь. Конечно, ей хотелось бы пощеголять новым статусом, как новым платьем, но это было невозможно. Нужно было подсластить горькое лекарство.

— Будем жить в Мидллхейме. Помнишь, как все было? Когда я сказал, что скоро прибудет новая хозяйка, можешь представить, что они устроили. Я запустил дела, так что какое-то время…

— Угу.

Анна кое-что не понимала, и ей нужно было прояснить:

— В Лондоне сейчас…

Анна больно уперлась подбородком в его грудь.

— Не пытайся от меня сбежать, — Анна зевнула и покрутила головой. — Если помнишь… Я все равно тебя найду.  
Весь мир вращался вокруг маленькой комнатки, и ничто им не угрожало.

После Эдуарда трон займет его сын, здоровый и крепкий мальчик, правда, скорее всего, он тогда уже будет достаточно взрослым. Его отец нескоро ляжет в могилу. Джордж наконец-то умерит свои амбиции. А Ричард просто будет жить в соответствии со своим девизом: «Верность делает меня стойким». Так должно было быть. Ричард и не думал о какой-то призрачной возможности стать королем.

Через десять лет он узнает, насколько ошибался.

**Author's Note:**

> *Консумация (лат. consummatio, «довершение») — термин, употребляемый иногда для одной из составляющих брака, а именно первого осуществления брачных отношений (полового акта). Во многих культурах сопровождается специальными обрядами (особые ритуалы вокруг ложа новобрачных, у дверей и окон спальни ставилась охрана для борьбы с силами зла и т. п.), с ней в ряде традиций тесно связана демонстрация доказательств девственности невесты. В средние века часто в случае заключения фиктивного брака между несовершеннолетними (что практиковалось в среде высшей аристократии) консумация брака откладывалась до достижения ими совершеннолетия. Отсутствие фактических брачных отношений в Европе традиционно учитывалось церковью как уважительная причина для развода.


End file.
